


Movie Night

by Carry_On_Destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Charlie Being Charlie, Charlie Saves the Day., Charlie Ships It, First Kiss, Fluff, Footsie (kinda), M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, My First Fanfic, Nervous Castiel, Sam Ships It, Semi-Public Sex, Some Plot, Team Charlie and Cas - totes as friends tho, slowly, still working on this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry_On_Destiel/pseuds/Carry_On_Destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters take newly human Cas on an easy case. That night at the hotel, Cas gets chilly so Dean helps warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, suggestions and critiques are welcome.

The case was nothing more than a simple salt and burn in Greenville, Kentucky but Castiel was glad that the brothers had decided to include him. A coal miner's ghost had been terrorizing the performers and patrons of the Palace Theater for years but in recent weeks the strange events had become more frequent and violent. Finding the correct set of remains had not been the easiest task but it was relatively straightforward once they had. Dean insisted that Castiel do the honors.

"You're a hunter now, Cas this is your Christening!" Dean clapped him encouragingly on the shoulder as he handed over the box of wooden matches.

"Dean." Castiel frowned, " A Christening is a religious ceremony which signifies one's rebirth into God's family. I don't believe this applies."

"Semantics! Get on with it Cas, I'm taking you for pie after this!" Dean laughed, his green eyes lighting up in a way Sam hadn't seen in ages.

Castiel fumbled with a match, nearly breaking it as it struck and burst into flame. Cas held it for a moment, transfixed by the bright flicker in the evening gloom until Dean's light cough brought him back to the present, reminding him to toss the match onto the mouldering remains before them. With a whoosh, the corpse exploded into a column of fire that left Castiel squinting and blinking, unable to focus on anything outside the ring of light cast by the fire. He might not be able to see the trees surrounding them, but he could see Dean. Dean's face, lit by the warm flickering glow of the fire. Dean's eyes, gleaming in the darkness. Dean's smile, that flash of teeth which always made Castiel feel strange and fluttery around the middle. Dean's voice, asking him... Wait, asking him something, right. Castiel shook his head to clear it and focused on Dean's words.

"Alright, time to celebrate! You guys wanna hit up that Rocka-whats-it Diner we saw when we got here? Bet they make amazing pie."

"Sure, Dean." Sam sighed, although his eyes were on Castiel. "Maybe they have fruit salad and granola for those of us who care about our health, right Cas?"

Castiel smiled, having heard this particular squabble between the brothers on several occasions, "Yes Sam, perhaps a salad would be more to my taste this evening."

"Hey! Cas you're supposed to be on my side!" Dean groused, pretending to look outraged, "Don't let Sam corrupt you with his rabbit food. Next thing you'll be growing out your hair like a princess and watching lame documentaries!"  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rockford's Place Cafe, as it turned out, had wonderful pie and also great live music. Local artists came to perform each night and tonight the young man playing guitar was quite talented, in Castiel's opinion. Dean seemed to be enjoying the entertainment, an easy smile graced his face as his knee bobbed in time with the music. Sam had stepped out of the noisy atmosphere to book the trio rooms at the local dive motel. Castiel savored each bite of flaky, buttery pie crust and warm, tangy cherry pie. He seemed unable to prevent occasional moans of pleasure from escaping; not noticing how Dean froze each time he heard the quiet sounds.

"So Cas... Uh. Good pie?" Dean's voice seemed deeper than usual as he leaned close to murmur in Castiel's ear, his warm breath ghosting over Cas' sensitive earlobe.

"Yes, it is quite excellent. I am glad you insisted that I order it, Dean." Castiel tried to answer as normally as possible, despite the goosebumps that had erupted all over his body when Dean nearly touched him.

Dean leaned back with a cocky grin, "What did I tell you? Trust me, if you want to experience the true pleasures of humanity, you come to me." Suddenly Dean's face flushed pink and he dropped his gaze, "Uh, I mean.. Hey, Sammy! Did you find us a couple of rooms?"

Sam approached the table, tucking his phone into his pocket, his eyes darting curiously between his brother and the former angel, "Well apparently there is a music festival in town starting tomorrow night and all the rooms are full except one. Its a little pricier than we usually go for but there are two beds and a couch so we should all be able to get a decent sleep. But we can drive through the night if you prefer.."

Dean shook his head immediately, "Nah, lets get the room, it'll be fine. Besides, Cas is probably wiped. He had a big day today."

Castiel flushed under Dean proud smile, "I would be amenable to either option... Although I am somewhat tired. Being human is a rather exhausting process."

Sam shook his head, a little smile pulling at the corner of his mouth, "Alright then, we better get moving before they give our room away to someone else. I'll get the check and meet you at the car."

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled up to the Greenville Hotel & Bar and Dean snorted in disbelief at the ramshackle building, with its peeling sign. Castiel had assumed that the community contained a chain hotel or motel like most of the towns the Winchester's had frequented over the years, but apparently a town of under 5000 residents did not have the resources nor the need for a large hotel.

"Really Sammy, this place? We are paying more for one room here than we would usually pay for two rooms anywhere else?" Dean's tone was more teasing than angry.

"Hey, if you feel like driving six hours to the next place with a decent hotel, be my guest." Sam grouched back, already snatching his bag from the trunk, well-aware that Dean had no intention of leaving.

"Hey Cas, I'm sorry about this. Your first hunt should be a little more... special. I dunno. Whatever, I guess." Dean shuffled awkwardly as Castiel clambered stiffly out of the back seat.

"Its fine, Dean. I am certain you have stayed in worse and under more trying circumstances. This will be more than acceptable for one night." Castiel smiled reassuringly, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder, letting his fingers explore the rough texture of the canvas military jacket that the taller man wore. His own blue eyes met Dean's green ones and Castiel felt as though he were locked in place by that gaze. The green gave way to hints of gold and brown, the closer you looked the more beautiful they became... Castiel found himself drifting forwards, mesmerized. His concentration was only broken when Dean licked his lips and suddenly Castiel's focus was redirected toward the slight shine on those soft, full lips-

"Guys!" Sam stuck his head out of the door looking frustrated, " C'mon, we're in room 204."

The spell was broken. Dean stepped back swiftly and Castiel's hand dropped back to his side, swinging morosely. "Alright Cas, lets see just how bad this room really is, eh?"

Castiel nodded jerkily as he busied himself with scooping up his own overnight bag from the Impala's spacious trunk. He followed Dean to the door and mumbled a quiet 'thanks' when Dean held the door for him.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was actually quite large, though not quite large enough for two double beds and the love seat which was facing away from the bed and the window, directed toward a rather ancient-looking television. Dean cast a dubious glance at the love seat as he tossed his belongings on the bed furthest from the door (Sam had already claimed the nearer and was currently in the shower).

"How do they expect a grown-ass man to fit on that?" Dean asked of no one in particular, "There's no way you can sleep there, Cas. You take the bed and I'll ride the couch tonight."

"That's not necessary, Dean." Castiel protested, not wanting Dean to be uncomfortable all night. He shrugged out of his signature trenchcoat and suit jacket, laying them gently over the back of the couch. "After all, you drove all day and I did fall asleep for a few hours in the back seat."

"Hey, I'm used to sleeping in crap motels and in the car when I need to." Dean countered, nudging past Castiel, toward the threadbare couch. "You aren't used to sleeping at all - you deserve a real bed."

"I suppose that is true," Castiel conceded, fighting back a grin, "But if you insist on taking the couch then I insist on driving tomorrow."

"What? Not a chance, Casbutt!" Dean's outburst was immediate and predictable. "You don't even know how to drive, there is no way I'll risk my Baby on a rookie like you!"

Castiel laughed warmly, enjoying the banter that he often thought was reserved only for the brothers. "For your information _Dean_ , I accessed Jimmy's memories and taught myself the basics of driving before I lost my Grace." The angel informed him, truthfully, "Of course, I have yet to put that knowledge to practical use."

Dean actually appeared somewhat impressed by the revelation, "Huh, full of surprises aren't you? But you still aren't driving Baby. I'll give you some driving lessons when we get back to the bunker."

"Thank you, Dean, I would very much appreciate that. But I am still going to insist that you take the bed for tonight." He raised an eyebrow and composed his face into a stern glare.

"Fine, fine, you win. Geez." Dean raised his hands in surrender, although he did not step back. Castiel was acutely aware of his close proximity. When the bathroom door creaked open, Castiel's gaze flew to Sam who was emerging in a cloud of steam, scrubbing a towel over his long hair, wearing only a pair of grey sweatpants. With a last conflicted glance at Castiel, Dean moved away quickly to rummage through his bag, grabbing his own sleepwear and heading toward the now-empty shower.

"How's the water pressure in this dump?" He queried as he shouldered his brother aside.

"Terrible. And the tap only has two settings - Arctic Ocean and Hell's Fire." Sam's voice was muffled by the towel as he weaved his way over to his own bed.,

Castiel found himself standing rather awkwardly alongside the couch, staring at the dingy white door that Dean had disappeared behind. Thoughts of Dean behind that door crowded into his head before he could stop them. Dean pulling off his shirt. Dean stepping under the spray of the shower. Dean's groan of relief as he washed away the smoke and sweat of the day-

"Cas?" Sam's voice interrupted his reverie, "Everything alright? Wanna watch some TV before we hit the hay?"

"Oh. Yes. Yes, of course Sam, that sounds fine." Cas dropped onto the couch quickly, avoiding Sam's curious glance, lest his burning cheeks (and tight pants) betray his unwholesome thoughts.

Castiel located the remote from inside the end table and flipped on the TV set. The hotel menu screen popped up leaving Castiel immediately confused. He had reluctantly learned how to operate the television at the bunker, due to Dean's constant insistence that he be 'educated' on the classic movies such as Die Hard and Star Wars. Castiel did not quite understand Dean's obsession but he was more than happy to sit in a darkened room next to Dean for a couple of hours once a week.

"Er, Sam. I don't believe I can navigate this television device." He clicked the UP arrow fruitlessly, unsure of how to proceed.

Sam flopped into the seat next to him with a fond chuckle, "I got it, Cas."

"Thank you, Sam. I am afraid that modern technology is still somewhat beyond me." Cas admitted, feeling his face warm in the pale evening light.

Sam tossed his head back with a throaty chuckle, "Modern? Cas, this tv is probably 30 years old!"

Castiel merely shrugged and watched as Sam flicked through the guide, finally settling on the nature channel which was currently describing the mating habits of wolves in northern Alberta. Castiel found himself shifting to get more comfortable on the lumpy cushion; finally sinking sideways against the padded arm. He listened with mild interest to the monotonous voice issuing from the screen.

' _The gray wolf is generally monogamous, with mated pairs usually remaining together for life, unless one of the pair dies. Upon the death of one mated wolf, pairs are quickly re-established. Since males often predominate in any given wolf population, unpaired females are a rarity. If a dispersing male gray wolf is unable to establish a territory or find a mate, he mates with the daughters of already established breeding pairs from other packs. Such gray wolves are termed "Casanova wolves" and, unlike males from established packs, they do not form pair bonds with the females they mate with._ '

Castiel mused internally that these Casanova Wolves seemed to have a lot in common with Dean Winchester. The thought was not a pleasant one. Castiel frowned at the screen, trying to banish that train of thought. Perhaps Dean would wish to visit the bar this evening to "pick up" a lady for companionship. Castiel's scowl deepened and he shook his head a little to dispel the image before it went any further. Suddenly the shower turned off and Castiel no longer had to worry about distracting himself. He was once again bombarded by thoughts of a shirtless, dripping wet Dean. Water running down his powerful chest, splashing over his warm skin. Pooling on the floor around his feet... A moment later the door opened and Dean stepped out, wearing his own sweatpants and a towel draped around his neck. There was no cloud of steam this time and Dean quickly snatched a sweater from his bag and pulled it on.

"Hot water crapped out halfway through, sorry Cas." Dean settled onto the arm of the couch next to Castiel, nudging his shoulder apologetically. "If you still wanna shower you'll have to make it quick."

"I suppose a short shower would be the polite course of action." Castiel attempted a joke as he stood. "You shouldn't have to tolerate my smell, after all."

"You always smell good, Cas." Dean murmured almost inaudibly, meeting his eyes briefly before sliding into the angel's vacated seat and promptly wrestling the remote away from Sam.

Castiel suppressed a quiver that ran down his spine at that casual comment. That wasn't anything special, it was just a casual compliment - right? Maybe it wasn't. Perhaps Dean was teasing and meant that he _actually_ smelled foul? Castiel was not always adept at detecting sarcasm, though his time spent with Dean and Sam had certainly improved the skill. Still pondering the potential meaning behind that comment, Cas retrieved his toothbrush and flannel pajama bottoms and hurried to the small bathroom.  
  
Closing the door behind himself, Castiel deposited his amenities on the counter and faced the dingy mirror. He was still not quite accustomed to the image before him: the perpetually windswept, unruly hair, a jawline that seemed to constantly need shaving, and stormy blue eyes. The only feature he truly felt comfortable with were his eyes. The rest merely made him feel unkempt and far too... human. With a sigh, Castiel stepped out of his clothes and into the tub. Steeling himself, he turned the knob all the way to hot, hoping to coax any remaining warmth out of the tank.  
  
Unfortunately it was unsuccessful.  
  
He bit back a squeal as the icy stream sputtered over his chest and stomach, instantly covering his body in goosebumps - for the second time that evening. Snatching the soap, Castiel set to work washing his chilled skin as quickly as possible, nearly forgetting to shampoo his hair. He finished in under five minutes, but still felt chilled to the bone, half-expecting his lips to be blue when he looked into the mirror to brush his teeth. Pulling on his pajamas and white tee shirt, Castiel wished for a moment that he had thought bring a sweater like Dean's. Toweling the excess water from his hair helped to warm his scalp slightly. He combed his fingers through, in a vain attempt to style his unruly mop. Perhaps he should get his hair cut short like Dean's, it seemed much more practical than his own.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping out of the bathroom, Castiel immediately noticed that the lights had been turned off and Sam was sprawled across his too-small bed, snoring softly into his pillow. Dean was seated on the couch, bathed in the dim bluish light of the television. He barely glanced up from the tv screen as Castiel approached.

"Hey Cas, good shower?" Dean nodded a vague hello as Castiel sat next to him.

"It was sufficient." Castiel nodded back, quelling a faint tremor along his limbs.

"Good, you're just in time - Terminator is starting and Sam wussed out and fell asleep already." Dean snatched an unopened beer from the table and handed it to Cas, "Unless you want to sleep too..? I can get out of your way if you're tired."

"No, I would like to watch this.. Terminator.. with you, Dean."  Cas smiled gratefully at Dean, popping the cap off his beer (another skill had Dean insisted he master). "My shower was quite invigorating and I don't feel remotely tired at the moment."

"Awesome, this is a classic." Dean turned up the volume a few notches, glancing back as Sam snuffled, rolling over with a grunt. "Whoops, better not wake the Sasquatch."

Castiel smiled quietly, rubbing his hands up and down his chilled skin; trying to encourage the blood flow to warm his frozen limbs. He was caught off guard, however, when his teeth suddenly emitted a loud chatter. Eyes wide, he glanced over to see Dean watching him, looking both amused and concerned. Despite his cold-numbed body, Castiel felt his cheeks heat up under that stare.

"Hey Cas, you ok? You catch a chill in that damn shower? Here-" He reached back with one hand, yanking the cover off of his own bed, causing his bag to topple onto the floor, spilling its contents, "Stand up for a sec, Cas."

Castiel did as he was bidden, still blushing as Dean wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and eased him back onto the love seat. He felt slightly warmer already; he couldn't be certain if that was due to the blanket or the way Dean had pulled him close, if only for a moment.

"Thank you, Dean. That is very kind." Castiel's voice rasped out, gruffer than usual.

"Well, I'm the jackass who used up all the hot water without even offering you first dibs on the shower." Dean shot him an apologetic grin, "I guess I'm not used to you needing to shower yet."

Castiel just shrugged, the motion hidden by the blanket, and turned his eyes to the television where a very large man was walking around (nude) through an dark cityscape. Frowning, Cas watched as the muscle-bound man approached a group of men and demanded they surrender their clothes. Occasionally, the viewpoint of the camera was partially obscured by inexplicable text and strange shapes. Castiel had no idea what it could mean. The group of men had taken offense and were attempting to assault the naked man, but he overpowered them all with surprising ease. Another shudder coursed through Castiel and Dean glanced over again.

"Still cold, Cas?" Dean shifted along the seat, moving closer, "I could help you warm up a bit..." His hands slid under the cover, lifting it over himself, "if you want..." Then he was pressed against the former angel's side.

Castiel's breath caught in his throat as Dean looped an arm around his shoulders, drawing him into that seductive warmth. A tiny sound escaped Castiel's throat, barely audible over the television (a woman was screaming and scrambling backwards away from the large man), but Dean heard it. A smile curved his lips. Leaning a little closer, he caught Castiel's eye. Dean's gaze drifted down to the angel's lips and Castiel's heart started pounding like a drum, drowning the sound of the television. The hunter leaned to speak softly in his ear.

"Feeling warmer yet, Cas?" his lips actually grazed the curve of Castiel's ear this time and Cas bit back a whimper.

"N-not yet. I think I need to share body heat... a little longer." Castiel whispered shyly; barely finding the courage to brush his hand along Dean's arm.

"Mm good." Dean licked his lips then settled back to watch the film, gently drawing Castiel against his chest. "That sounds good to me, Cas.

Disappointment flared in Castiel's chest as Dean turned his attention back to the screen. Was Dean teasing him again? Did Dean know how strongly Castiel was reacting to Dean's presence? Was he deliberately making it impossible for Castiel to think or breathe or focus on anything other than the feel of Dean's heat, pressed along his side? No, that couldn't be it - Dean did enjoy tormenting his brother and had a tendency to joke around but he would not knowingly cause Cas this inner turmoil. No, Dean was simply being helpful and Castiel had misread the signals. It wouldn't be the first time.  
  
Castiel, lost in thought, barely noticed Dean shuffling his legs under the blanket, until something brushed against his bare foot. The angel froze against Dean's side, waiting.  Then it happened again. Dean's foot brushed against Castiel's, the sensation warm and tingly, humming along his skin. Cas chanced a swift peripheral glance at the man seated next to him, but the hunter's expression was neutral, even as his toes grazed along the sensitive surface of Castiel's foot. Scarcely daring to breathe, Cas responded hesitantly, nudging his foot gently against Dean's, letting it stroke the arch of his sole.

"Fuck Cas..." Dean muttered softly, still watching the tv, expression blank. Castiel had no experience with this social situation. Was this typical human behavior? Were these simple innocent touches supposed to leave him feeling flushed and breathless and filled with an unidentifiable sense of _want?_

"Dean. I-" Castiel was about to ask Dean directly, regardless of his uncertainty but broke off as Dean suddenly turned to face him, expression unreadable.

"Cas, you're driving me fucking crazy.." Dean's voice was a husky growl, sweet and dark, but his words were accusatory. Castiel flinched back, worried he had crossed another unseen boundary.

"I apologize Dean, I did not intend-" Castiel's fumbling reply was cut short as Dean suddenly pulled the angel flush against his chest. Practically nose to nose, Cas stared into the welcoming green of Dean's eyes, heat creeping up his neck. Dean licked his lips; a slow, sensuous movement and then gently brushed his mouth against Castiel's

There was an explosion somewhere. Cas was certain of it.  
  
There was no other explanation for the violent jolt that traveled from his lips to his toes, nor the blinding flare of light behind his eyelids. Castiel's brain was fuzzy; full of white noise as Dean's lips, warm and soft, covered his own. Without conscious decision, Castiel's hands slid up Dean's chest; twining around his neck, deepening the kiss. Dean licked along the seam of Castiel's lips, coaxing his mouth open and Cas whimpered as Dean's tongue brushed against his own.  
  
"Jesus, Cas!" Dean groaned, shifting Cas back against the couch, angling his body against the angel, shoving the blanket aside.  
  
Cas found himself trapped under the sudden onslaught; rendered helpless by Dean's lips and hands, which were pawing impatiently at the flimsy cotton of Castiel's shirt. The angel had never been so thrilled to be pinned under 200lbs of solid male form. His hips rose instinctively, rolling against the man who was now straddling his lap. Dean let out a shattered moan, grinding down on Cas' erection, biting - less than gently - at Cas's lower lip.  
  
"Dean." Castiel's hands dropped to Dean's waist, pinning him there as the angel rutted up against Dean again. Every thrust into the hunter's body elicited a pulse-quickening moan from the green-eyed hunter. Almost accidentally Cas's fingers slid under the sweater Dean was wearing, gliding across bare skin, instinctively seeking more.

"Shit, _Cas.._ " Dean hissed, "feels - _fu_ _ck_ \- so fucking good.."

Castiel gasped weakly in reply, hips now jerking up rhythmically against Dean's firm ass. Cas's lips drifted down, tasting the skin at Dean's throat. His progress was blocked by the thick hooded sweater Dean wore and Cas whined in frustration, tugging it aside so he could continue his path down Dean's chest. The sweater was suddenly unbearably irritating to the angel. It was in his way and he wanted it  _gone_ immediately. He tugged at it again, growling softly against the warm skin under his lips.  
  
Dean chuckled, pulling the sweater off in one smooth motion. The garment was tossed blindly over the couch and Dean dove to capture Castiel's mouth with his own again. Castiel's explored the freshly bared skin reverently, fingers sliding up Dean's back, recognizing the myriad of scars tracing his skin.

"Dean.." Castiel buried his face in Dean's shoulder, nipping gently at his warm flesh, "Dean.. I want... I-I _need.._ "

Dean interrupted the angel's stuttering plea with a breath-stealing kiss and a cocky grin, "I know what you need, Cas." He rolled his hips suggestively against Cas, drawing a desperate gasp from the blue-eyed angel. "And I want to. Believe me - _I_ _want_ _to..._ " He sighed then, biting his lip, " But we can't - not tonight. Sam could wake up.. We should stop now- or I won't be able to stop at all..."

I - yes. Yes. You're right, Dean. I'm sorry." Castiel huffed out a disappointed laugh, trying to calm his racing heart. He knew Dean was correct; that would be an awkward situation, for everyone. No matter how badly he wanted to continue... _this_... It wasn't practical.   
  
Still breathing rather heavily, Castiel waited regretfully for Dean to slide off his lap. But he didn't. Dean seemed just as reluctant to end this moment as Castiel. The angel was painfully aware of his erection, throbbing insistently, trapped between their bodies. The warmth of Dean's body through his thin clothing was unbelievably tempting. Castiel's cock pulsed eagerly, hopefully. Cas could barely resist the sudden, powerful urge to slide his hand along Dean's thigh. To discover whether Dean was also aroused.  
  
After several long moments, Dean reluctantly slid off of Cas' lap but remained sitting close. His hand on Castiel's knee, stroking little circles in the soft flannel.

"Well. We're going to have to watch this movie again," Dean squeezed Cas's knee gently as he flipped off the tv, plunging the room into near-blackness. "Seeing as we missed most of the best parts. That okay with you, Cas?"

"I look forward to it, Dean." Cas smiled in Dean's general direction, unable to make out the striking details of his face.  
  
Murmuring a soft goodnight, Dean leaned down to press one last kiss to the angel's lips, then moved to his own bed; leaving the blanket for Cas.


	2. Driving Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Greenville, Dean is determined to spend plenty of time teaching Cas how to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut.

Life at the bunker was great. Dean couldn't remember the last time he felt this.. content. Happy, even.  
  
It was a little unnerving and a part of him was terrified because surely everything was gonna get shot straight to Hell sooner or later. Dean turned his face skyward, soaking up the morning sun before it got too hot; allowing the warm rays to melt away his anxiety. Stressing over what might happen wasn't helping. Instead Dean pictured Cas: His mussed hair and toothy grin. Those intensely blue eyes and, especially, that voice. It was like honey over gravel. Rough and soothing at the same time.  
  
The memory of their heated kiss in that crappy motel room chased away all of his tension, a smile pulling unbidden at his lips A few stolen kisses and longing glances was all they had managed since returning to the bunker. Dean planned to change that though. All in good time. A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth, even as he hitched the rifle up to his shoulder for a quick shot at the tin-can-man they had constructed for target practice. Dean was pleased to see the head spin wildly on its post, shucking another round into the chamber and dropping to one knee. The next round pierced directly through the painted-on heart. Dean set the rifle down and snatched the colt from his waistband, firing four shots in quick succession, all landing center-mass.

Dean continued shooting for the next half hour, switching between multiple weapons and targets; varying his stance and distance periodically. Sometimes he brought Cas out to practice with him but the former Angel was not overly comfortable with firearms yet. He preferred a blade in hand and was deadly in hand-to-hand combat, so Dean didn't push it too much. Today Cas had opted to help Sam clear out another room of the bunker, since Cas was currently occupying the only spare bedroom and they needed another for potential guest-hunters. When the sun had nearly reached its zenith, Dean packed up his guns, unloading them all (except his handgun, which he stowed in its holster) before laying them carefully in the canvas bag and headed home. It wasn't a long walk, but it felt like it with a dozen guns slung over his shoulder and the summer sun beating down on the back of his neck.

__  
_ _

__\---------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

 

As he reached the house, Dean paused to deposit the bag of weapons into the trunk of the Impala, where they kept a small arsenal of weaponry - both modern and arcane. It was a necessary precaution in their business. Dean swiped a forearm across his forehead as he yanked open the front door - and was assaulted by the glorious scent of _bacon _.__ Suddenly Dean's stomach is protesting loudly at his decision to skip breakfast that morning and he hurried into the kitchen, nearly colliding with Castiel, who was carrying a bag of spinach and a block of cheddar cheese.

"Whoa, sorry Cas!" Dean stepped aside, letting the shorter man deposit his items, "I thought Sam must be cooking.. uh, I smelled bacon..."

 

Cas fixed Dean with a stern glance, stepping between the hunter and the pan of sizzling deliciousness, "Dean, I am making lunch and you can have bacon when its ready and not before."

 

"Ok, ok. Whatever you say, Cas. You're the boss." Dean flashed a cocky grin as he stepped a little closer, leaning in to press a gentle kiss against those soft lips. He meant it to be a quick peck but, now that he's started, he can't bring himself to stop. His angel felt so damn good. Sinking deeper into the kiss, Dean steered Cas against the counter, his hands fisting instinctively in Cas' shirt, feeling warm skin beneath. The angel's body was a firm line of heat against Dean. The hunter rolled his hips subtly, eliciting a muffled gasp. Dean's cock twitched to life as Cas moaned into the kiss, his tongue delving hungrily into the hunter's mouth. Dean was seconds away from lifting Cas onto the counter when they heard footsteps in the hall. _Damnit _.__ Dean pulled away quickly, breath coming in harsh little pants. Cas' eyes were wide, pupils blown with lust, his lips glistening and slightly parted from the kiss. Dean couldn't stop staring, even when Sam walked in carrying a large, dusty-looking book.

"Oh hey Dean, so get thi- Dean?" Sam broke off, frowning at them. "Uh. Guys?"

"Yeah... What? Sorry Sammy, I missed that."  Dean shook his head to clear, pasting an innocent look on his face, "You found what?" He tried not to notice as Cas turned back to his preparations, ears faintly pink, but it was nearly impossible not to sneak a glimpse.

"Er, yeah. I was just saying that I think I've found a clue to that case we picked up this morning. The client said that its mostly been livestock and pets gone missing but whenever someone tries to investigate, they wind up unconscious with no memory of what happened. It wasn't really a big deal but this time someone has gone missing. Anyway, I've been reading up on supernatural entities that target livestock but generally leave humans unharmed and I think we're dealing with the Fae." Sam rattled off, pulling out a chair.

"Wait, Fae? As in Faeries, as in: Neverland?" Dean cocked a skeptical brow at this information, "C'mon Sam, you can't be serious?"

"Well, essentially, yeah. They don't usually cross over to this side but they do exist." shrugged the taller brother, setting down his book.

"Alright so, if they are usually peaceful, why'd they kidnap someone this time?" Dean also took a seat but couldn't prevent his eyes from straying to Cas, who is assembling sandwiches like he's done it a thousand times. The angel wasn't wearing his typical ill-fitting suit, instead he had donned a pair of threadbare jeans that Dean had found in the back of his closet. And they highlighted the angel's ass beautifully. 

"Well, the guy who called us says his sister went out to investigate the disappearances," Sam replied, following Dean's gaze with a raised eyebrow. "All the other people who tried looking into it were men or traveled in groups." 

Dean coughed, dragging his eyes away from the temptation of Cas's perfectly formed ass, "So lemme guess, the Fae only take women and children or some crap like that." 

"Yeahh.." Sam's voice was tinged with amusement now, "They take women to mate with because they will die out if they don't find human 'brides'. Apparently they also take men on occasion but according to the lore, only the most beautiful people are taken so - usually women. The offspring of these unions are known as changelings and have the choice to be either human or Fae. If they choose to be Fae, they assume all the magical qualities of the Fae. Or they can forfeit their magic and become fully human."

"Sounds cool, bet most of 'em pick the juiced-up fairy dust." Dean drummed his fingers on the tabletop, studying a whorl in the polished oak a little too determinedly. "So what happens to the kidnapped mom? Do they let her go in 9 months?" 

"Well, that's what I was looking into but there doesn't seem to be much information on that." Sam admitted, frowning at his book, as though the lack of information was a personal affront, "Either way, she hasn't been missing long, so there is still a chance that we can locate her and prevent the worst from happening - whatever that is." His palm hit the table, resolutely, "We really should head out tonight, Dean. I know you wanted to wait until tomorrow but I have a feeling every second is gonna count on this one." Sam was serious again as he closed the massive tome, brushing his long hair out of his face.

Dean sighed, but before he could respond Cas was dropping three plates on the table in front of each of them. The sight of grilled chicken and crisp bacon on a toasted kaiser bun, smothered with BBQ sauce and melted cheese drove all other thoughts from the hunter's mind. Dean grasped the sandwich two-handed, eyeing it reverently, before diving in for an obscenely huge bite; mumbling his appreciation through bread and meat. "Ohhmmgawd, Cas! So good..." 

"Geez, swallow first will you?" Sam snapped, bitchfacing at Dean over his own sandwich, "It does look amazing, Cas, thank you."

Cas smiled, ducking his head shyly, lifting his own sandwich to his mouth. The rest of the meal was eaten in relative silence, only broken by Dean's happy moans and Sam's nearly audible eye rolls. Finishing his last bite, Dean realized he had sauce all over his fingertips and began licking it off without a second thought. His index finger was halfway in his mouth when he noticed that Cas was staring at him, lip caught in his teeth as he watched.  
  
Locking his gaze onto Cas' stunning blue eyes, Dean sucked the last of the sauce away slowly; completely forgetting that his brother was still right there until Sam coughed loudly and leapt up to do dishes. Dean cheeks burned with embarrassment as he quickly took his plate to the sink, while Cas busied himself packing away the leftovers. _ _ _ _____  
  
" Right. So - uh - cool. Alright Sam, I'm gonna take Cas out for a quick driving lesson." The older Winchester was babbling, trying to fill the awkward silence after his little show, "We've put it off long enough as it is. After that, if you want to head to that case then I guess we should do that. Like you said, every minute counts, right?" Dean was already heading toward the door, dragging Cas with him, "Oh hey, can we borrow your truck keys?"  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was excited as he tossed Cas the keys, hopping into the passenger seat of Sam's old farm truck. Cas was a little nervous as he settled in behind the wheel, adjusting the mirrors and seats down to suit a normal-sized person. Dean reached across the cab to give his knee a reassuring squeeze. Castiel looked slightly happier as he buckled up, turning to Dean expectantly.  
  
"I'm afraid I only have access to Jimmy's memory of driving a car." The angel fiddled awkwardly with the steering wheel, "It was much smaller than this, and it was an automatic, I believe."  
  
"Its alright Cas, you'll pick it up just fine." The hunter reassured Cas with another squeeze, his fingers drifting a couple inches higher on his denim-clad thigh. Dean patiently explained how to operate the clutch and stick shift, offering calm advice when Cas popped the clutch or ground to a stall several times. Whenever Cas started to look frustrated, Dean leaned across the bench seat to give him a quick kiss, earning himself a grudging smile. Eventually the truck fired up properly and they set off down the gravel road, Dean coaching Cas through the intricacies of shifting up a gear when the engine begins to protest.  
  
"See Cas? I told ya, you'd figure it out." Dean's eyes were warm, like his voice as he praised the fallen angel's efforts, "C'mon, let's take 'er for a spin!"  
  
Cas had the got hang of shifting at the appropriate moment quickly and was shifting smoothly as they explored the back roads around Lebanon. Now that his coaching skills weren't as vital, it took all of Dean's willpower, not to touch. He wanted so badly to slide across the convenient benchseat; to taste Cas again... but he was determined to keep his hands to himself. He wanted to keep this relationship - or whatever - at a pace that Cas was comfortable with. Castiel might be just as eager to get physical as Dean, but Dean was the more experienced party and it was his responsibility to, well, be _responsible _.__ So Dean remained in his own seat and did his best to keep his imagination from straying too far.  
  
"This is easier than I had anticipated." Cas grinned across the rattling cab, glowing with pride, "Thank you for insisting I learn, Dean."  
  
"The least I can do, Cas," Dean replied, lacing his fingers through Cas's, "Not quite done yet though. You still need to learn the laws and shit."

Dean explained the meaning of each road signs they came across, reminding Cas to watch his speed and check his mirrors periodically. After they had practiced a few U-turns and 3 point turns and even tried parallel parking on the shoulder, Dean announced that they should probably head back home. Sam was, undoubtedly, waiting to give them a lecture. Cas nodded and turning back toward the bunker, while Dean cranked down his window, letting in the cool breeze. The hunter eventually began fiddling with the dial on the truck's radio, forgoing his "Driver picks the music" rule. Just this once. The steady rumble of truck over gravel and static-y Skynyrd issuing from the speakers soon had Dean dozing lightly against his seat, lulled by the familiarity. He jerked awake abruptly when the truck coasted to a gentle stop. Peering around, blinking owlishly, Dean saw that they were definitely _not_ at the bunker and, more importantly, that Cas already had his seatbelt off and was sliding across the bench seat.

"Uh, Cas? What's up, did we stall again?" Dean asked, blearily, as Cas loomed up into his 'personal space'.

"No, Dean." Cas' voice was husky, "We did not stall."

With no further preamble, Cas' mouth covered Dean's with a hungry sound, almost like a snarl. Dean's startled gasp gave way to a grunt as Cas shoved him back against the door, straddling his lap. Instantly Dean's surprise turned to desire as he licked his way into Cas' mouth; hands straying along the angel's jean-covered thighs. The kiss was not tender. It wasn't sweet or shy no gentle. It was a desperate, needy clash of lips and tongue, hands wandering eagerly over each others' bodies, seeking more.. just _more _.__ Dean rolled his hips up against Cas, pleased to see the blue-eyed man moan, his head falling back limply. With a growl, Dean surged forward, sinking his teeth into the exposed throat; biting gently as his tongue explored the soft curve of skin. Cas whimpered softly, hips grinding down in earnest against Dean's now-hard cock. Dean was gasping out breathless words of approval against Cas' warm skin. Cas was driving him to distraction with those damned hips.  
  
"Cas - _fuckyeah-_ you feel so goddamn _good_ baby," Dean groaned, hands acting of their own accord as he continued devouring the angel's impossibly smooth skin, "How can you even be  _real_ Cas? God you're perfect!"

Dean was tearing at the angel's shirt, pushing it up and Cas paused to pull it over his head, leaving his hair even messier and more irresistible than before. The late afternoon sun bathed the angel's lean body in a warm inviting glow, begging to be explored. Cas' hands fell to Dean's waist, pulling deftly at the hunter's belt; ripping open his jeans eagerly. Cas slid a hand inside, brushing tentatively against Dean aching hardness and Dean was thrusting up mindlessly, desperate for more friction.  
  
"Shit, Cas!" Dean's eyes flew wide at the unexpected touch. "What are y- _fuck!"_ He couldn't even form a full sentence, this was all wrong. Dean was supposed to be the one who took charge and made Cas so tongue-tied that he could of babble half-formed pleas - not the other way around!  
  
Cas smiled teasingly, shifting off of Dean's lap and laying on his stomach across the bench seat. Dean stared down into the angel's shocking azure eyes, numb with anticipation as that dark head dipped down, mouthing at the hunter's cock through a thin layer of cotton. With a jolt of pleasure, Dean found his hand tangled in Cas' thick hair, pushing gently; rolling his hips up to meet that warm, wet mouth. _Oh god, Cas! Fuck... Fuck yes. Please Cas.. _._ _ Dean was practically sobbing with excitement as Cas drew back just far enough to shift Dean's jeans and boxers down, freeing his aching shaft.

"Cas, you- you don't have to.." Dean stammered, incredibly nervous and painfully aroused at the same time.

"I know, Dean." The response was barely a whisper, as if Cas were equally excited but also terrified of what was about to happen.  
  
The angel licked his lips before he leaning down for his first taste. Dean couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of his friend's tongue running hesitantly along the length of Dean's shaft. Dean fought his body's instinctive urge to thrust, to grab, to take. _Fuck_. That soft, shy tongue was driving Dean insane... It was so incredibly hot, yet those timid, hesitant motions reminded Dean of his own first time when he was just 15 years old. The girl had been older - and not nearly as patient as Dean was.  
  
"Ah fuck Cas, that feels so fucking good baby - oh god don't stop, please..." Dean's whimpered pleas soon had Cas moving more confidently. Laving long strokes from base to tip, sucking wet, open-mouthed kisses along the side of Dean's shaft. Cas hummed quietly, the vibrations on Dean's cock making the hunter squirm with desire. Was that intentional? Did the angel know how good that felt for Dean? Or was he just enjoying himself that much? Either way: _Holy fuck._  
  
The angel licked away a bead of precome at the tip of Dean's cock and Dean can barely breathe. That was easily the sexiest thing he'd seen in his life. He wanted so badly to thrust into that soft, warm mouth but he didn't want to rush Cas. Scaring Cas, by forcing anything on him wouldn't be fair and Dean knew he would feel like a giant sack of shit. He would wait as long as Cas needed.  
  
It turned out he didn't have to wait long. Cas wrapped his hand around the base of Dean's shaft, glancing up into green eyes one last time before his mouth glided smoothly over Dean's sensitive head.  
  
_"ShitfucksweetMotherofGodyes!"_  
  
Dean released a torrent of profanity as Cas sank down on his shaft, taking him nearly halfway before drawing back to lavish attention on the head. Licking, sucking and biting ever-so-gently, Cas teases the head until Dean couldn't resist pressing down again, just a slight nudge. Cas surrendered willingly, allowing Dean's cock to slide even deeper. His throat was slick and warm and _Jesus Christ!_ Dean heard himself whimpering, head falling back heavily against the door frame.

"Holy fuck! Oh fuck Cas, yes. Yesyes yes..." Dean didn't even try to smother his loud groan as Cas started bobbing up and down the shaft; moaning around Dean's cock, sucking deeply each time he drew back. _"Oh fuck_ Cas, _oh fucking Christ,_ yes! I'm close, oh fuck, I'm so close Cas..."  
  
Castiel's only response to Dean's warning was to pump his fist along the shaft in time with his hot slick mouth. The combined sensation of Castiel's slick tongue and hot mouth, as well as his fist jerk Dean's cock into his throat quickly drove Dean beyond the point of no return. Then, with no warning whatsoever, Cas slipped his free hand between Dean's thighs, stroking a finger just behind the hunter's balls.  
  
Dean came like a rocket. With a surge of pleasure, his cock twitched violently in Cas's mouth, come filling the angel's mouth. Dean clutched Cas' thick dark hair roughly, his entire body shuddering against the seat with the force of his orgasm. Cas continued sucking away every drop of come, lapping at Dean's cock happily until Dean pulled him up for an exhausted, messy kiss. He loved the taste himself on his angel's tongue.

"Oh my god, Cas..." Dean gasped, still shaking "That-that was fucking incredible. How did you-? I mean that was, where did you learn _that _?"__

Cas smiled coyly. "I may have borrowed your laptop for some... research." he admitted, looking both pleased and embarrassed.

Dean's jaw dropped. Seriously? His innocent angel of heaven was secretly watching porn - and clearly taking notes. Wow. Dean drew Cas close, fingers twining through Castiel's rumpled locks and kissed him gently, enjoying the gentle play of their lips and tongues. A quiet moan spurred him on, deepening the kiss. Dean's hands were gravitating toward Cas' belt automatically. He had every intention of returning the favor - plus some if possible - but, as his fingers started pulling at leather, Cas halted his progress.  
  
The angel drew back, reluctantly. "Dean." That rough voice was even lower than usual, "Sam is waiting."

Crap. Dean glanced at the clock on the dashboard - 5:26 pm - they were already running well-behind schedule if they wanted to leave tonight. On the other hand, Dean _really_ wanted to make Cas come. But before he could resume undressing Cas, the angel was already shifting back into his own seat, pulling on his shirt. Dean pouted a little as they set off, noting with a secret flare of pride that Cas seemed to have mastered the art of handling a stick - in more ways than one.  
  
Dean snorted at his own bad joke, his body still buzzing with pleasure as they pulled up to the bunker and back to reality. He tried to remember what Sam had been talking about at lunch - the case in Norton. Peter Pan Land, apparently. At least it wasn't too far, Dean didn't think he could handle a full day in the Impala with Cas without be allowed to touch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending this chapter here because I feel like I'm starting to ramble and nobody wants that.


	3. Sailing Into Neverland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things get complicated in (?) Sam & Dean decide to call in an expert for advice. Also: Dean decides to make things official with Cas... which means telling Sam.

Dean glanced into the rear-view mirror for the tenth time in as many minutes, hoping to catch that brilliant blue gaze again, but Cas had dozed off against the window. The elder Winchester couldn't conceal the sappy smile that pulled at his mouth - the badass Angel of the Lord looked so freaking _cute_ sleeping with his mouth open; breath fogging the glass, and hair all rumpled and squashed on one side. The hunter turned his eyes back to the road, full-on grinning now, even though he could feel his brother's eyes on him and knew he was wearing that smug, I-see-what's-going-on-here look. Composing his face into something a little less lovestruck, Dean turned to see Sam looking at him exactly as expected, eyebrow cocked and a knowing smirk on his lips.  
  
"Somethin' on your mind, Sammy?" Dean tried to cram as much "mind your own damn business" into those seven syllables as humanly possible but Sam was clearly undeterred.  
  
"Oh no, nothing at all." his hazel eyes were wide and innocent, "I was just going to ask you how 'driving practice' went?" Sam deadpanned, complete with exaggerated air quotes. |  
  
Dean scowled, "It went just fine, thanks. Cas is a quick learner."  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet he is." Sam muttered, his smirk partially concealed by his long, girly-ass hair.  
  
"Shuddup, Sam!" Dean threw a crumpled fast food wrapper at his brother's smug, annoying head, causing the taller man to laugh and retaliate with a plastic straw.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! What the hell man, you could've taken an eye out with that thing! Tryna get us killed again or what?" Dean tried to growl but it was ruined by the fact that he was laughing as he reached across the cab to dole out a playful smack.  
  
The brothers roughhoused back and forth until Dean nearly wound up in the ditch; at which point the elder Winchester firmly called a truce, patting Baby's dashboard apologetically. Unfortunately the jolt had already woken Castiel, who blinked sleepily and yawned behind his hand. He looked just like the tiny blue-eyed kitten Dean had rescued as a kid once, and that dopey smile spread all over his face again. He could feel, more than see, the triumphant grin on his idiot brother's face and determinedly avoided looking into his mirror again, even though it damn-near killed him when he heard that gravelly, sleep-roughened voice speak up from behind him.  
  
"Is everything alright?" the angel placed his hand on the back of Dean's seat, fingers skimming the hunter's shoulder, "It felt as though we almost crashed."  
  
"Everything is fine, Cas." Sam cut in before Dean could answer, "Dean was just telling me all about your driving lesson this afternoon. He said that you are a surprisingly fast learner."  
  
Dean shot a glare at his brother before checking his mirror to watch Cas' eyes widen and his cheeks flush adorably, "Oh. Thank you Sam, Dean is an excellent tutor - he really knows how to handle a stick."  
  
Sam choked. The younger Winchester was torn between amusement and horror as he tried to compose himself. Meanwhile Dean was laughing, and Cas looked rather proud of himself, for having pulled off the double entendre so smoothly. Or maybe he was simply pleased to see Dean laugh and had no idea that his words could have an alternative meaning. Either way, it made Dean love him even more.  
  
"TMI, Cas!" Sam finally spluttered, still red-faced from his coughing fit.  
  
"Don't ask questions if ya can't handle the answer Sammy." Dean chuckled, reaching back to give Cas a high five. Cas slapped his palm as he had seen the brothers do in the past, though his fingers lingered on Dean's hand a little longer than was customary.  
  
After that the conversation steered away from that dangerous topic and instead focused on the powerful magical beings that were stealing livestock and kidnapping citizens from the nearby small town of Norton, Kansas. Sam's research had narrowed down their search to the Earth Fae, of the Seelie Court.  Dean snorted derisively when Sam rattled off a list of creatures who might fit the description; which included leprechauns, gnomes, dwarves, trolls and forest fairies, among others.   
  
"Sammy, I know we've seen some weird shit in our day," Dean slowed to turn right at the next intersection, noting that their destination was only 20 miles out, "But all this 'Fae' stuff, its not for real is it?"  
  
"Dean." Sam shook his head in an almost pitying way, "You already _know_ its real. We've fought fairies before - we've met tons of fae in the past. Hell, Charlie was actually IN the Never-Never when she and Dorothy destroyed the Wicked Witch."  
  
"Wait, that- she... Really?" Dean stared, flabbergasted at his younger brother who rolled his eyes dramatically, "Well don't look at me like that, how should I know?"  
  
"Maybe if you helped with the research a little more often you would have figured it out." Sam snapped.  
  
"Okay, okay. You're right." Dean acceded, raising a hand in surrender, "So like the Never-Never is Oz then?"  
  
"No." Cas's gruff voice interrupted from the back seat, "Oz is only a tiny piece of the Never-Never. It is a vast multiverse, with untold reaches. Even the angels could not claim to understand everything within its bounds." Cas sat up, leaning into the front seat, "There are are some Earthly locations that serve as mirrors to the Fae-verse - areas within this world which are intimately linked to the Never-Never. If one knows how, they can cross the barrier in these places and find themselves in an entirely different world." the former angel's mouth was grim, "It is rare for any mortal to return from such a venture."  
  
Dean traded a surprised glance with Sam, "You're just telling us this now?" Dean demanded, "What else d'you know?"  
  
"I know that without my Grace, there is very little chance of us surviving this mission." the angel stated bluntly.  
  
"C'mon Cas," Sam looked spooked but tried to sound confident, "We've dealt with angels and demons and Apocalypses. I'm sure we can handle a few fairies."  
  
"The Fae are not to be trifled with, or taken lightly. The Seelie Court is formidable; their Queens have powers that are equal to those of the Archangels. Even at my strongest, I would have been hard-pressed to defy them." Cas narrowed his eyes, "And that's nothing compared to the Unseelie Court."  
  
"What's the difference?" Dean asked, catching Cas's eye in the rear view mirror.  
  
"The Seelie Court, or Summer Court is comprised of Fae who are associated with the summer season. They enjoy songs and laughter and magic. They are most prolific between the Spring Equinox and the Summer Solstice. During this time, their power is at its peak." Cas picked absently at a hangnail, "They are most often considered benevolent and capricious beings but they are capable of great cruelty and are prone to vengeance."  
  
"And the -er- Unseelie?" Sam asked warily.  
  
"The Unseelie are typically associated with Winter. They are considered to be malevolent and cold-hearted. They have no love for humans, nor patience for anyone meddling in their affairs. The only currency in their world is debt." Cas intoned, as though reciting straight from an encyclopedia, "If you owe them a debt, they shall never forget. Likewise, if they owe you a debt, they will not rest until the debt has been paid."  
  
"So...so the faeries that are kidnapping these women.." Sam began slowly, trying to wrap his head around this new information, "They must be Summer fae, right? Cause its summer."  
  
"That is the most likely conclusion, yes." Cas agreed.  
  
"And they're the nice ones?" Dean piped up hopefully, "They shouldn't be a problem?"  
  
"We shall see."  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The trio pulled up in front Las Canteras, the mexican restaurant that their client had recommended. Dean hopped out, glad of the short trip. He was scarcely aching at all. Cas clambered out of the backseat a little awkwardly, his hair still a disaster from his nap against the window. Dean reached up to fix it without even thinking, marveling at its soft texture despite its messy appearance. Cas stood carefully still as Dean dragged his fingertips gently through his matted dark locks, straightening them into something closer to presentable. The angel strongly wished to capture Dean's invitingly pink lips under his own but decided against it. Sam was watching and - Cas's eyes darted to the restaurant window where several patrons were glaring with open hostility - this public venue might not be the most appropriate place for a demonstration of intimacy.  
  
"So what's this guy's name anyway?" Dean asked, dropping his hands reluctantly.  
  
"His name is Aaron Jacobson; his sister Teri is the latest kidnapping victim." Sam responded, prudently ignoring the tender moment between his brother and the former seraph. "He's already waiting for us."  
  
"Do we have a cover story? Journalists, PI's, Feds?" Dean double-checked, realizing they were all dressed in their regular denim and plaid attire.  
  
Sam shook his head, "Nah, this guy knows what we do - sort of. He knows we investigate cases that are considered out of the ordinary."  
  
"Alright then, lead the way." Dean grazed Cas's lower back subtly, nudging him through the door after Sam. "Hope the food is as good as it smells."  
  
Sam weaved carefully through the crowded interior, dodging around a petite dark-haired waitress who frowned up at him, possibly offended by his unnatural height. At last a youngish looking guy in the corner waved them over and Sam strode up, offering his hand politely.  
  
"Aaron? I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean and his - I mean our - uh colleague, Castiel." Sam stumbled slightly over the introduction of their newly human companion, "We appreciate you calling us."  
  
Aaron shook Sam's outstretched hand gratefully, nodding a quick greeting to Dean and Cas, his eyes lingering a moment on Cas. "Thank you for coming!" He shook his head, blowing out a heavy sigh, "I never believed in all this magicky stuff before, but all these unexplained disappearances in one town? It was just too weird."  
  
The three companions took a seat, listening intently as Aaron began to describe his knowledge of the incidents. Each missing woman had been taken sometime in the summer months, either early in the morning or right around dusk ' _W_ _hen the veil between worlds is thinnest'_ Cas had supplied, earning a confused look from their client.  
  
"Uh yeah.." Aaron continued, now looking much more serious, "That's what she - my sister, Teri - that's what she had said when she left. She's the one who figured all of this out, not me. I thought she was being ridiculous, talking about fairies and all this other nonsense." He shrugged, eyes downcast, "I should have believed her. Should have gone with her.. Maybe she- Maybe I could have helped her."  
  
"Its not your fault, Aaron," Sam assured the distraught man kindly, "You did the right thing, calling us. We're gonna do everything we can to get your sister back."  
  
"That's right," Dean chimed in, "Cas here is a bit of an expert in this Fae stuff. If anyone can figure this out, its him."  
  
Cas flushed slightly under Dean's praise, "Dean, I'm hardly an expert."  
  
Dean's retort was interrupted by the pretty waitress who brought a pitcher of margaritas and four glasses to the table and proceeded to take their orders. The rest of the meal was spent enjoying the surprisingly authentic Mexican cuisine while Sam grilled Aaron for every detail he could remember about the days leading up to his sister's disappearance. After dinner, Aaron thanked them profusely for coming and instructed them to stay at the Hillcrest Motel on 606.  
  
"Its nothing special, really." the dark haired man admitted, holding the door open, "But its a good price and its pretty close to the State Park."  
  
"Which is where the disappearances have been occurring?" Sam confirmed as Dean walked a perfunctory circle around the Impala, automatically checking for scuffs and dents. Sam couldn't help but notice that Dean was getting even more overprotective of his car in his old age.  
  
Aaron nodded, "Most of them, yeah." He hopped into his '87 Dodge pick up, pulling the door shut with a rusty creak. "I'll meet ya there, 'round eight? We can go look around."  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Dean was nervous as they pulled up to the ordinary-looking motel, throwing it into park while Sam ran in the get them a room. He glanced into the darkened backseat. Cas was gazing out the window, lit by the reddish glow of the motel sign. Dean couldn't help but stare at the angel; still half-convinced that everything that had happened was some sort of dream. A trick by a Djinn or maybe a real Trickster this time. He was still staring dreamlike at Cas's rumpled black hair and cute nose when the passenger door popped open and Sam's head appeared, startling Dean out of his reverie.  
  
"Alright, I'm in room 14." Sam held up a large brass key, "And you guys-" he tossed Dean a second key, "Are in 19."  
  
"What?" Dean stared at his key in alarm, "Me and Cas are- uh- Oh. Okay." his cheeks were obviously bright pink, emphasized by the red glow of the sign, "They didn't have any rooms available next to yours?"  
  
"Oh they did." Sam straightened up, voice muffled as he headed to get his things from the trunk, "But I specifically requested one farther away."  
  
Dean dropped his head against the steering wheel with a groan, trying to tame his heart which was suddenly swooping madly in his chest. So he was going to spend the night alone with Cas - _no big deal. No sweat. Its all good, Dean. Don't fucking panic, Dean!_ His internal pep-talk was quickly spiraling out of hand when Cas coughed quietly behind him. Dean shot up quickly, trying for casual nonchalance but accidentally slamming his elbow rather painfully into the closed window. Gritting his teeth to muffle the grunt of pain, the hunter turned to the angel, baring his teeth in an agonized smile.  
  
"Hey buddy," Dean slung his arm over the seat awkwardly, "Guess we should get going."  
  
Cas met Dean's forced grin with a tilted head, his eyes narrowing slightly, "Yes Dean, I suppose we should."  
  
The pair retrieved their bags and Cas stood by patiently as Dean fumbled nervously with the heavy brass key, finally bursting into the small room. It was fairly standard, as motels go; a single bed with a faded floral blanket and a little table with two chairs under the window.  
  
"So." Dean gestured broadly at the poorly decorated accommodations, "Here we are, Casa del Norton. I wonder if they have an Edward Norton movie playing."  
  
Cas dropped his bag on the table, cocking his head in that adorably confused way of his, "Is this town named after him?"  
  
"No Cas, it was just joke." Dean chuckled, the tension in his belly easing as he pulled the angel close, brushing his lips softly against those slightly chapped lips. "Doesn't matter anyway. I don't think we'll be watching much TV tonight..."


	4. Glamour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's warnings about the Fae prove true. The Winchesters decide to call in some back up.

Castiel melted into Dean's embrace, relief flooding through his veins, easing the knot in his stomach. He had been concerned by Dean's sudden, standoffish behavior; worried that the hunter had changed his mind. It had been well-established in the past that Dean considered himself to be 100% unequivocally heterosexual and Castiel feared that he would revert to his so-called _closet_ out of some misguided sense of hyper-masculinity.  
  
Thankfully, Castiel seemed to be mistaken, as Dean showed no hesitation at all in kissing the former angel until Castiel was breathless and thoroughly aroused. Dean smiled against Castiel's lips, pushing the signature trenchcoat to the floor almost lazily.  
  
"Still wearing this old thing, Cas?" Dean murmured between kisses, "Guess I gotta take you shopping one of these days."  
  
Castiel managed a tiny shrug, huffing a laugh as Dean's lips drifted down to explore his sensitive throat, "If you feel it necessary, Dean. I place myself in your capable hands."  
  
Dean pulled back then, pupils blown wide with lust, nearly blotting out the green entirely, "Dammit Cas, d'you have any idea what you do to me when you say stuff like that?"  
  
In truth, Castiel had intended that statement to have an ulterior meaning, but he enjoyed letting Dean believe he was too innocent for double entendrès, "Have I said something wrong?"  
  
Dean let out a short growl, steering Castiel onto the bed with a feral grin, "Not at all Cas, not at all." the hunter shrugged out of his flannel shirt then dove to recapture Castiel's lips with his own.  
  
Castiel moaned happily under the weight of Dean's body, reaching up to grasp at the hunter's muscular torso; exploring his back with trembling hands. Dean groaned into the kiss; his body undulating in a catlike movement, allowing Cas to feel the hunter's sizable erection even through the tight denim. Castiel knew, vaguely that they ought to be taking this much slower; he was only just learning how to operate as a human being and Dean probably needed more time to adjust to his newly-discovered sexual preference. He also knew that neither of them had a great deal of experience in this particular aspect of human sexuality. But somehow he could not make his body obey his brain as he tore Dean's t-shirt over his head with near-violent enthusiasm and his hands went to work on the hunter's jeans without his bidding.  
  
"Fuck Cas!" Dean gasped as his jeans were torn open and Castiel found his aching shaft in a nanosecond, "A little impatient aren't you?" he reached down to catch the angel's hand, pulling it away with some reluctance, "There's no rush babe, we have all night."  
  
Castiel frowned as Dean gently kissed his palm then twined their fingers together, pressing the angel's hand back onto the bed, "I thought-" his face heated, suddenly shy again, "I thought this was.. you enjoy sex, don't you?"  
  
Dean laughed, laying a reassuring kiss on Castiel's parted lips, "Course I do, Cas." he rolled his hips emphatically, grinding his hardness against Castiel's, "And maybe if you were just some stranger I'd picked up in a bar, I _would_ just fuck you mindlessly until we both passed out." his fingertips grazed Cas's cheek, "But you're not just some random person, Cas. You're _you_." Dean squeezed Castiel's hand tightly, "And you deserve so much more than _just_ sex."  
  
"Dean.." Castiel's throat felt tight and his heart was beating alarmingly fast, "I don't know when it is... customarily _acceptable_ to say this but I think I-"  
  
His admission was cut short as Dean pressed his lips gently against Castiel's, tongue brushing teasingly against the angel's, effectively derailing Castiel's train of thought.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
_Too soon._  
  
Dean pressed his tongue into the angel's mouth before Cas could say what Dean knew he was about to say. The hunter knew it was a cowardly move, but he just couldn't face the enormity of those three little words yet. Dean also knew that if Cas said it, then he would probably say it _back . . ._ Or, even worse, he _wouldn't_ and then Cas would be hurt and confused and Dean would feel like the world's biggest asshole.  
  
So Dean shoved his feelings down deep and focused on giving Cas the greatest first time ever. Except it wasn't _technically_ his first time, Dean recalled with a sudden flash of blinding jealousy which made him bite the angel's lip rather harder than he meant. Cas gasped sharply, arching under the hunter's weight, his hips jerking upwards instinctively.  
  
"Dean!" The angel hissed, clutching Dean's shoulders with bruising strength, "Yes..oh please - don't stop Dean.."  
  
Dean grinned. Apparently his angel didn't mind a little rough play. Cas whimpered quietly, dragging his rough palms down Dean's sides, hips thrusting more deliberately this time. _God, he was sexy as Hell_. Dean knew he was staring again. He couldn't help it: the ethereal glow on Castiel's skin, highlighting the angel's three-day beard and gleaming azure eyes... Dean wasn't sure he knew what _azure_ meant, but he was pretty sure it described Cas's eyes right now. They were just so _blue._ Not like a sky blue. More like the ocean. Except not the warm greenish-blue like he saw in travel brochures. It was more of a dark stormy blue like the Arctic seas - unfathomably deep and dangerous yet strikingly beautiful...  
  
_Okay Winchester, ease up on the chick flick moment,_ Dean reminded himself forcefully, letting out a grunt of surprise when Cas grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him into another rough kiss. This time the angel's teeth closed around Dean's lower lip and tugged, dragging Dean even more fully on top of himself. The hunter's body was a long line of blazing heat through Castiel's borrowed clothes.

"Fuck Cas, you're somethin' else, y'know that?" Dean mumbled, his lip stinging a little from Castiel's enthusiasm, "I can't wait to see what other surprises you have for me." Dean arched an eyebrow suggestively.

"Perhaps if you stopped talking, you might find out." Cas retorted, a bite of impatience in his tone as he began pushing Dean's jeans down his thighs.

Dean laughed, he couldn't help it, the angel was just so goddamn cute when he was annoyed - doubly so when he was also flushed and disheveled and practically panting with lust. Actually that part was a little more than adorable - it was downright sexy.

"Alright Cas, if you want it that bad..." Dean's voice lowered to something darker; rich and smoky. Cas froze in place, paralyzed by that whiskey-smooth purr, "I'll make you come so hard you'll forget the last 6 centuries..." 

Cas whimpered, a broken little sound that might have been a 'yes' but Dean was paying more attention to the angel's eyes. Wide and glossy, pupils dilated to the absolute maximum. The angel's lips were parted, shining prettily in the dim glow of the streetlights. Cas was nodding, almost unconsciously in agreement as Dean ground his hips down, rubbing his barely concealed erection teasingly against Castiel's denim-clad hardness.

"Oh Dean.." The angel moaned helplessly under Dean's torturous undulation, "yes- Dean... Oh please..please Dean.."

"Tell me." Dean growled softly, nipping at the angel's earlobe, "Tell me what you want, Cas."

Cas whined into Dean's throat, breathing in the intoxicating scent of leather and gun smoke, "...fuck me."

Dean smirked, pausing his steady rhythmic thrusts, "What was that, Angel? I didn't hear you."

Cas snarled, grabbing a handful of short golden hair, yanking Dean close, "I said: Fuck. Me." 

"Oh," Dean hissed, "Well _that_ I can do." His hand slid down, easing between the press of their bodies and Cas let out a yelp of surprise as the hunter's hand closed around his aching shaft, gripping him through the worn denim.

"Oh fuck Dean!" Cas groaned out, head dropping back limply as the angel but his lip until he tasted blood. He could Not come yet. 

Dean smiled triumphantly as a former angel of the Lord squirmed on the bed, crying out in pleasure at his touch. But enough with this over-the-clothes junior high stuff. With practiced ease, Dean unzipped the angel's jeans and slid them to the floor. Cas jerked his head up, staring wild eyed as Dean toyed thoughtfully with the elastic on his boxers.

"Dean. Please!"

"We got all night baby." Dean promised. Then he dragged Castiel's boxers over his hips and let them fall carelessly. 

Dean was the one who moaned this time. The sight of his angel, spread out on the bed, naked and quivering with anticipation was almost more than Dean could handle.

"Shit Cas.." He whispered, when he finally found his voice, "You're fucking beautiful."

Cas blushed noticeably, even by the orangey glow of the street lamp, "Thank you, Dean." The angel propped himself up on his elbows so he could see Dean more clearly, "You are the most beautiful being I have ever met - on Heaven or Earth." He reached out, touching Dean's cheek tenderly, "Your Soul... I can still see it."

Now it was Dean's turn to blush but for some reason the hunter didn't automatically try to escape from the moment of intimacy. He knew Cas was telling the truth, even if Dean couldn't bring himself to completely believe it. When Castiel's intense gaze became too much for Dean to take in, the hunter lunged, tackling Cas to the bed with a playful shout. 

The pair wrestled gleefully, Dean pinning Cas to the bed with a victorious grin then dove to capture the angel's lips once more. Cas caught Dean's pelvis with iron-strong fingers, thrusting up eagerly into the heat of Dean's body. Jesus. Now Dean absolutely needed to be inside him and he couldn't wait another damn minute. Okay maybe it would take a couple more minutes, Dean conceded as he tried to reach his bag from his place on the bed. He was straddling Cas's lap, leaning over as far as humanly possibly, straining every muscle he possessed to snag the nylon duffel strap. 

"Allll-moooossst....GOT IT!"

Dean's triumph was short lived. As the weight of the bag hit the end of his outstretched arm, Dean knew he was screwed. The big strong hunter loosed a shriek as he began to topple, arms flailing, legs locking instinctively around Cas's waist as they tumbled heavily onto the carpet.

The entire room shook, the ensuing crash knocking a cheap flower painting off the wall. Dean grimaced in pain, suddenly pinned under Cas's weight. Cas, on the other hand, was giggling. Hard. 

"Y-you" he snorted, bordering on hysterical, "you fell!" Cas sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm himself, "A-and -and! You squeaked!" 

"I did NOT squeak!" Dean protested weakly, laughing despite his bruised ass, "That was a very manly yell."

"S-s-squeak!" Cas corrected, snickering into his fist.

Dean allowed the angel to laugh himself to tears, waiting until he finally stopped hiccuping with sheer jubilation, then muttered, "Help. I've fallen and I can't get up."

Cas snorted and his fit of giggles returned with a vengeance. The angel was actually sobbing with laughter before Dean managed to wriggle out from beneath him - somehow, completely by accident, losing his boxers in the process - and located the small bottle of lube in his bag. 

"Hey Cas, you want me to put this to good use, or has all the laughing worn you out for one night?" Dean waved the little clear bottle temptingly under the mirth-filled angel's nose. 

The laughter stopped instantly.

Cas shot up like a rocket, bounding onto the bed. He was still grinning, wide eyed and innocent, as he waited for Dean to join him. Dean rolled his eyes fondly and crawled onto the bed, pulling Cas into a kiss that skipped right past soft and sweet and went straight to hot and wet and dirty. Cas moaned as Dean guided him back onto the pillows, positioning himself between the angel's lean legs. 

The moment their bare shafts brushed together was like the crackle of electricity in the air just before a good long rumble of thunder. Dean gasped at the faint whisper of contact, sinking into Cas's mouth with hungry groan. Castiel's legs wrapped around the hunter's waist, dragging him close. Their cocks rubbed together deliciously, so fucking hard and already slick with precum. 

"Jesus Cas!" Dean pressed wet, languorous kisses all the way down Castiel's throat, dragging his teeth gently over the angel's collarbone and found the tight peak of his nipple. Circling it slowly with his tongue, Dean waited until the angel was whimpering with desire before he finally sucked the sensitive bud into his mouth. Cas let out cry, chest thrusting up off the bed, his fists bunching in the cheap fabric. 

"Deandeandean-" the name fell from Castiel's lips like a prayer, chanting the hunter's name desperately. He was squirming under Dean's skilled lips, his erection aching with a desire the angel had never experienced before in all his millennia of existence. Dean was more real to him now, in this moment, than any of the horrors and miracles he had ever witnessed. Since the beginning of mankind, nothing had impacted him the way this one human had. Dean Winchester was everything. 

Finally the hunter slipped further down, following the trail of soft dark hair below Cas's navel with tiny kisses until his warm breath whispered over Castiel's achingly hard cock. Just that soft puff of warm breath was nearly enough to send the angel tumbling into an embarrassingly early climax.

"Tell me, Cas.." Dean murmured again, his breath teasing over Castiel's hard shaft, "Tell me what you need baby.."

"Oh fuck, Dean!" Cas gritted, adjusting his grip on the blankets, "Fuck me. Please Dean... I - I need you."

Dean fumbled slightly with the lube as he popped it open, pouring a large dollop into his waiting palm. It was probably more than he needed but hey, the wetter the better right? The hunter tamped down his nervousness as he pressed Cas's legs apart and brushed a slick finger across the angel's waiting rim.  

Cas mewled at the sudden contact, immediately pressing up, desperate for more. Dean pressed his finger in slowly, up to the first knuckle then slid out again and rubbed a soothing circle, relaxing the ring of muscle carefully. He gathered a little more lube onto his finger tip and pressed in again; pumping that first inch of his finger in and out slowly until Cas was almost sobbing for more. Finally Dean pressed his entire finger into Castiel's slick hot depths.

Cas whimpered, hips circling and grinding impatiently, fucking himself eagerly onto Dean's fist, "Fuckfuckfuckyes Dean! Fuck me baby, please- oh god Dean please!"

"Fuck sakes, Cas!" Dean gripped his shaft at the base, barely staving off a sudden mess, "I gotta.. Gotta wait til you're ready"

"Whyyy?" The whine would have been comical if it hadn't been so goddamn fucking sexy, "I don't want to wait anymore Dean, I need you inside me NOW."

Dean very nearly did as he was bidden, still gripping his own painfully hard shaft, he wanted nothing more than to plunge it into Cas's slick heat and fuck the angel until they were both screaming with ecstasy. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't risk hurting his angel, just because he was a little impatient. Like he had told Cas - they had all night. 

So the hunter slid his index finger nearly all the way out of Cas, pausing to catch the angel's heated gaze then pushed in hard. Cas gasped, his mouth falling open in a silent scream of bliss as Dean continued to piston his long finger into the angel's body. The hunter experimented with different angles on each thrust, tilting his wrist this way and that until Cas shot off the pillows with a howl of shock.

"Found it." Dean chuckled as Cas collapsed again, wide eyed and shaking. 

Dean took advantage of Castiel's blissed out haze to push a second finger into his gorgeously tight ass. Each stroke now left Cas whimpering into the pillow, every muscle in his body clenched and vibrating with pleasure. After three fingers had spread the angel good and wide, Dean finally decided it was time to stop tormenting the poor guy and give him what they both wanted most. 

Dean drew his fingers out slowly, shushing Cas as he whimpered at the sudden loss of friction. The hunter was trembling a little as he lined himself up. One last lingering glance into Castiel's ocean deep eyes and then Dean was sinking into that glorious heat with a moan. God, it was fucking fantastic! Hot and tight and warm and incredibly slick. Dean held himself still, waiting for Cas to adjust to the stretch but he needn't have worried. Before Dean had even composed himself, Cas's legs were wrapping around his hips; heels digging into Dean's ass, spurring him on. 

"Jesus Christ babe..." Dean dug his fingers into the coarse fabric, balling into fists as he drove deep. One hard thrust after another, deeper and deeper. Cas was moaning and whimpering, biting at Dean's broad shoulders, scratching down his back, along his arms, leaving long red trails wherever his nails sank into the hunter's freckled skin. 

"So good Dean -so good- feels so damn good... don't stop pleasepleasepleaseyes!"

Dean was almost finished already. It was insane how fast this was unraveling him, laying him bare. Every movement was a bright, glowing flare of sensation, burning away every thought except of the Angel beneath him. The tight coil of pleasure was building, overflowing, it was almost ready to snap. Dean had to make Cas come first.

"Need you to come Cas. Please baby.." The hunter dropped to his elbows, framing the angel's flushed cheeks with his forearms as he dipped his head slowly for a tender kiss, sucking Cas's lip into his mouth, brushing their tongues together softly, "C'mon Cas, come for me baby." 

It was as though he had been waiting for Dean's permission. The moment the whispered order left Dean's lips, Cas stiffened, arching up into Dean's body and then jerking back down violently as his cock throbbed between their stomachs, coating his own belly with come. 

"Jesus Cas, you're fucking perfect!" Dean gasped, the sight of Cas's cock twitching out a thick load of come between them was all he needed to snap his precarious restraint. 

Dean came fantastically; throbbing into the heat of Cas's tight slick body. The hunter collapsed on top of Cas, struck down by sheer exhaustion. 

The Angel and the Hunter lay there panting for several minutes as Dean listened to the erratic pounding of Castiel's heart until it finally settled back into a more predictable rhythm. Dean drew himself out of Cas with a groan, mumbling an apology as Cas hissed at the sudden emptiness. Dean snatched the box of flimsy hotel tissues next to the bed and went to work clean the sticky sex-mess off of their sweat-slick bodies. 

"Goodnight Cas." 

"Sleep well, Dean."

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Morning came way too early

There was not enough coffee in this whole town to make it worth dragging himself out of his warm bed with Cas. But Dean did it anyway. The drive to the State Park-slash-golf course was fairly short but Dean still wanted nothing more to turn around and drag Cas back to the privacy of their motel room so he could explore every damn inch of his gorgeous body. He reached across the front seat, brushing his thumb teasingly over the back of Cas's hand, smiling when the angel turned his hand over automatically. Dean laced their fingers together like it was the most natural thing in the world and Cas smiled, brighter than the morning sun that was threatening to blind the hunter.  
  
"God, could you guys be any grosser?" Sam grumbled from the back seat, thoroughly annoyed at being shunted from his usual spot in the passenger seat. Dean knew that his brother wasn't nearly as bitchy as he was pretending to be; in fact the elder hunter had caught Sam watching himself and Cas with a dewy-eyed look more than once during breakfast.  
  
"Shut up, bitch." Dean snapped, squeezing Cas's hand even harder, grinning at the angel to reassure him that the banter was not serious.  
  
"Jerk." Sam replied predictably, "Hey, I guess this is it."  
  
Dean turned into the small dirt parking lot, parking alongside the large sign which was flanked by a giant statue of a gopher. Aaron arrived moments later, stirring up a generous cloud of dust as he skidded to a halt across from the Impala. Dean glared as the wind swept a sheet of dust over his Baby. _Young punk._ Cas exited the vehicle, also frowning against the wind that blew his hair askew and suddenly Dean wasn't angry anymore. Meanwhile Sam had already greeted Aaron and they were discussing the most likely areas to begin their search.  
  
"If we take this trail and head north-east, the woods get a lot thicker and there are several small streams and a lagoon-type thing." Aaron pointed vaguely to their destination. "I also brought a local map and compass, in case you need them. The cell signal out here is shit, so we can't rely on GPS."  
  
It seemed like a bit of a long shot, in Dean's opinion, but the guy was determined to get his sister back and Dean could respect that. Cas leaned in to look at the map Aaron had provided, squinting adorably at the faded paper.   
  
"Yes," his gruff voice sent a shiver down Dean's spine, "Summer fae in particular are very strongly connected to forests and water. This seems like an excellent place to begin our search."  
  
The four men nodded and Sam took the lead with Aaron following close behind. Dean hung back a short distance, walking alongside Cas despite the narrow trail. Something was bothering Dean about this whole situation and he wanted to ask Cas, without alarming their client.  
  
"Hey, Cas." Dean leaned close to speak softly in Cas's ear, "How exactly are we gonna locate this tear - or whatever - in the fabric of reality. Can we even _do_ that?"  
  
Cas considered that for a moment, eyebrows knitting together in thought, "When I was an Angel, I could sense the weak points in the veil just as I could sense the presence of demons... But now.." Cas sighed, his shoulders sagging, "I don't know. There are ways for humans cross the veil but it almost always requires them being forcibly taken, as Teri was."  
  
"So to get her back, we have to get kidnapped first?" Dean asked a little more harshly than he intended. "That's not a great plan, Cas."  
  
Cas flinched, "I'm sorry Dean, I wish there was more I could do." he sounded utterly crushed and Dean immediately hated himself, "I know I'm not very useful to you n-"  
  
"Cas stop." Dean interrupted, catching the angel's shoulders firmly, "You _are_ useful to us. You are an incredible asset to this team; with or without your Grace." Dean gave Cas a little shake, "You know things off the top of your head that would take us - well Sam - weeks of research. You are deadly with a blade and can speak every language known to man fluently - including Latin and Enochian, both of which are pretty damn useful in our line of work." Dean smiled then, "And I kinda like having you around too."  
  
Cas smiled back shyly, looking up at Dean through his lashes, "I like being around you too, Dean."  
  
Dean glanced up the trail, where Sam and Aaron were quickly fading into the darker bit of the woods, oblivious to Dean and Cas. The hunter knew they should try to catch up before they wound up lost in the forest... but Cas's lips were so damn soft and inviting. Still pink and slightly swollen from their morning makeout session.. Dean couldn't resist dragging the angel into another liplock, swallowing the shorter man's gasp of surprise. Cas responded with equal fervor, groaning into the kiss, his tongue immediately delving between Dean's parted lips and soon they were pressed against a tree, panting and rutting mindlessly.  
  
"Oh fuck Cas, fuck-" Dean heard himself mumbling into the quiet morning air, his hands buried in Castiel's thick dark hair, "Jesus baby, you're so goddamn hot-fuck!"  
  
Dean was sure that he was going to come in his fucking jeans like a goddamn teenager, Cas's frantic mouth and questing hands were making him dizzy with arousal. He was just on the point of yanking Cas's jeans down and treating him to a damn good outdoor blowjob when there was a harsh shriek right overhead.

"CAH-RRAWWKK!"  
  
"Shit!" Dean nearly fell over sideways as he jerked his head upwards to find the source of the grating voice. A huge black raven was perched on a low branch, staring beadily at the disheveled pair. Another croaky shriek jarred Dean into action, "Get the hell outta here bird, can't ya see we're busy here?" Dean flapped his arms in a shooing motion. The bird just stared at him, cocking its head disdainfully.  
  
"Dean.." Cas spoke up softly, "Wait. This bird... I don't believe it is an ordinary raven..." Cas stepped closer, eyes narrowed in scrutiny, "I think we may be in the presence of a Fae-being."  
  
Dean grabbed his concealed gun, holding it ready at his side, "Are you sure?"  
  
There was another sharp shriek which somehow melted into a tinkling, silvery laugh and before Dean's eyes, the raven transformed from a glossy black bird into a crouching human, clad in a shimmering green tunic. Dean raised his gun, jaw falling open in shock as the creature leapt to the forest floor lightly, baring its slightly pointed teeth in a feline smirk.  
  
"Greetings mortals." its voice was delightful; light and rippling like water over sand or wind through trees, "Such good fortune, discovering four humans of such beauty in one day. Mine king shall be most pleased."  
  
Dean and Cas glanced at each other, expressions shocked as they registered what the creature had said, "What've you done with Sam?" Dean snarled, finger poised on the trigger glaring at the creature whose gender was impossible to determine.  
  
"Peace, mortal." the Fae smiled, its expression like a ray of purest sunshine mingled with bird songs and children's laughter, "Do not fear for your kin, they are most pleased to be among my people."  
  
"Dean, be careful - its voice is like a spell!" Cas warned sharply, grabbing Dean by the arm and breaking the hunter's stare down, "Even making eye contact with the Sidhe is perilous."  
  
"Ah how fascinating..." It locked its gaze instead upon Castiel, violet eyes sharp with interest, "Very few mortals know such things... Hm. But then you weren't always mortal, were you... _angel_ _?"_  
  
The creature laughed again, its melodic voice echoing clearly through the foliage and immediately every bird in the vicinity burst into song. Small woodland creatures pranced boldly through the undergrowth, drawn to the beauty of that mystical giggle. Dean felt a wave of warmth flush over his skin, leaving him giddy and content. He shook his head, trying to clear it. The hunter felt strangely inebriated; like all of his inhibitions were slipping away. Dean tried to focus on what Cas was saying but he could not seem to resist the magnetic pull of that crystalline laughter. It was so pretty, this... whatever this thing was. Like a pretty fairy, so sparkly and sweet. _How could that be dangerous,_ Dean wondered vaguely as he feet began to walk of their own accord, carrying Dean straight into the creature's welcoming arms.  
  
"Dean! Dean, no - stop!" Cas caught Dean's arm, trying to pull the hunter away, startled by the sudden blankness in Dean's eyes, "Dammit Dean, its a glamour, its using magic on you - you have to fight it!"  
  
But it was too late, there was a flicker and a quiet _snap_ and suddenly both Dean and the creature vanished into thin air.  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Castiel stared in shock at the mocking emptiness before him. _Dean was gone._ The former angel felt panic welling up in his throat. Dean was gone! Sam too. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Castiel gritted his teeth, helpless with rage and fear. Rescuing four people from the Sidhe in his powerless state was an impossible task. There was absolutely nothing in his vast knowledge that could allow him to free the Winchesters from their fate. Castiel sank to his knees, gazing skyward, wishing once again that he could speak to his Father. He needed his wings back - Castiel was an Angel! What good was an angel without his wings, without his Grace?  
  
Cas lunged to his feet, and began searching frantically for some sign of where Dean - his Dean - had vanished. Anything at all, he just needed  _something_. Any lingering remnant of the Fae magic which he could use to open a doorway to the Never-Never... but to no avail. The tree was just a tree.   
  
"Dean.." Castiel leaned his head against the rough bark, "I'll get you back. I promise... Somehow. I will bring you home."  
  
With his oath ringing in his ears, Castiel turned away and began sprinting back to the Impala. He didn't even have the keys to the car. He didn't have the key to their motel room. He had no money, no phone. Nothing. He had absolutely nothing and no one in this entire world to help him. Despite the absolute helplessness clawing at his lungs, Cas made the run to the car in record time, skidding to a halt alongside the driver's side door. Closing his eyes and muttering a quick prayer, Castiel yanked on the door. It opened. And there was a clunking sound as something fell off the seat and landed in the dirt at Castiel's feet. It was Dean's phone!  
  
"Thank God!" Castiel breathed, crouching down to retrieve the device, hoping Dean had left it unlocked, "I need a miracle right now, Father. Please."  
  
The former angel felt a stab of something like guilt, or possibly self-loathing as the prayer fell instinctively from his lips. He hated that he was so weak. Constantly reaching out to his absentee "Father" whenever his task became difficult. It was foolish. There hadn't been an answer in centuries. The angel shook off that thought, sliding his thumb across the screen of Dean's phone as instructed. It was locked. Dammit. Cas growled in frustration, nearly hurling the device away in a very human display of anger. Castiel took a deep breath forcing himself to think clearly and rationally. Holding onto that hope, he clutched the phone tightly and tried to think like Dean.  
  
What would the hunter use as a password..? _Sam_. Of course, his brother was the most important person in Dean's whole world. But the password required eight characters, Sam wasn't long enough. Neither was Samuel... Cas tried it anyway, wincing as the 'incorrect password' message flashed on the screen. Only two more tries. Castiel looked around desperately, his eyes landing on the black car. Dean's Baby, his pride and joy. Baby wasn't long enough... Neither was Impala... Then Cas had a flash of inspiration. _Impala67_. He punched it in and screwed his eyes shut, too scared to look as he hit 'enter' again. _Ding_.  
  
The phone opened.  
  
Castiel almost collapsed in relief, his heart hammering in his ears. There was only one person he could think of that might be able to help him right now. It didn't matter that he had never met her before. Castiel found the name he was seeking in Dean's contacts list quickly and hit the talk key.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Sup Winchester, long time no talk!" Charlie sing-songed into the speakerphone, smashing the B button on her retro Wii controller to send a red shell flying around the track, "HAH! Eat shell Peaches!! Boo-YAH!" Tapping pause, Charlie set the controller down, "Sorry about that, just kicking some Baby Peach Booty all up and down this MoFo. So seriously, what up?"  
  
There was a long pause on the other end, then an unfamiliar voice grated over the speaker, "...Charlie?"  
  
The redhead squeaked, snatching the phone and promptly dropping it, "Oh god!" She grabbed the phone again, taking it off speaker, "Who is this? Dean? Is this Dean? What's up with your voice?"  
  
"No, my name is Castiel, I am-"  
  
"NO FREAKIN' WAY!" Charlie squealed, leaping to her feet, "YOU'RE CAS? Like _the CAS?_ Angel of the Lord, Oh Mighty Smiter? _DEAN'S_ CAS?" The hacker realized she was bouncing up and down; probably flailing too. _Fangirl down!!_ "Oh wow. I'm totally screaming in your ear, I'm so sorry! Okay. Wow. Cas. Oh my god, I'm talking to an actual Angel on the freaking phone. Oh. My. God." She slapped a hand over her mouth suddenly, "Shit! Is that offensive? Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Dammit! I did it again! Don't smite me!"  
  
"Charlie." the low voice cut her off mid-freakout, its gravelly tone weirdly calming, "Charlie, I need your help. Dean and Sam have been kidnapped by the Sidhe."  
  
Charlie stopped bouncing, her excitement dying as quickly as a fire doused in ice water. "...what?"  
  
There was another pause, this time strained, as though it caused the angel immense pain to speak again, "Dean and Sam were taken to the Never Never." Castiel's sharp breath seemed to cut through the speakers, "I no longer have my Grace. I require your assistance, Charlie Bradbury. Please."  
  
Charlie stared dumbfounded at the the phone, mouthing soundlessly like a giant red haired goldfish, "I - I.. Of course." She finally rediscovered her voice, croaking weakly into the tiny speaker, "Anything for my bitches." She tried for a confident breezy tone, totally not succeeding, "Tell me where you are, I'll be there in two shakes of Tinkerbell's wings." _Shit, probably shouldn't mention wings to a guy who's just lost his. Oh well, too late now._  
  
Castiel seemed unperturbed as he filled her in on his location, briefly describing the case and the being that had stolen Dean from under his nose. The angel hung up with a polite but abrupt farewell, leaving Charlie reeling in her empty bedroom. The hacker-turned-hunter stared at the pause screen on her computer monitor, blinking dazedly for several seconds... then suddenly she stomped her feet wildly, arms flapping as she squealed in a weird combination of terror and excitement.  
  
She had a case!  
  
With a fucking ANGEL.  
  
THIS WAS GONNA BE AWESOME.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Castiel was pacing. He must have made at least four hundred laps back and forth across the threadbare carpet in his and Dean's motel room. The angel had used a moment of brilliance and looked up how to hotwire a car on Dean's phone. Dean would be  _furious_ but Castiel had done what was necessary. Once he arrived at the Hillcrest, Cas had asked for a second key, providing Sam's name to the bored desk clerk who thankfully did not ask for identification. Now all he had to do was wait for Charlie to arrive.

Castiel's brow furrowed even more deeply as he recalled the strange conversation with the young woman. Dean had always spoken fondly of her, regarding her as both sister and friend but Castiel was less than certain of her fortitude for such a dangerous venture.  
  
Still, she HAD survived one foray into the perils of the Never Never and returned unscathed. Perhaps she could manage to do so again. Castiel glanced at the window, the sun was past its zenith, soon it would be dusk. Castiel spun on his heel and marched across the room again. He had to save Dean. And Sam. And the Jacobson siblings as well.

A timid knock at the door sent Castiel into another spin, rushing across the room to yank open the door, revealing a short red-haired girl with a smile that looked both frightened and amazed.  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
"...Cas?"  
  
They stood face-to-face, each as hesitant as the other until finally Charlie sort of launched herself into the room, her arms locking around the angel's middle, pinning his arms in a rib-crushing hug.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe its really you!" her excited voice was muffled into Cas's chest, "You're big! Wow. I didn't think you'd be this tall. Scary!" She leaned back to grin up at the startled angel, "Except not really. You're pretty cute actually. Look at those baby blue peepers. Wow."  
  
"Er." Cas coughed, trying to free his arms from this strangely excitable person's embrace, "Thank you. I appreciate you coming all this way on such short notice, Charlie."  
  
"Hey, you got it, no problemo, anything for our boys, right?" She bounded into the room, flopping onto the bed, dumping the contents of her large bag onto the blanket, "So I brought ALL of my notes on the Sidhe, plus a few other trinkets that are probably gonna save both our pretty asses."  
  
"Really?" Castiel perked up suddenly, nudging the door shut as he went to join Charlie on the bed, "Can it help us enter then Never Never?"  
  
"You bet your angel-ly butt, it can!" She held up a simple crystal talisman, "This badboy here will allow you to see the Veil and open a gateway. It should work for both of us. And-" She snatched a second piece off the gaudy bedding, "This one is extra-special. This will help you fight the Sidhe Glamour. As long as you are touching it, they can't work their fairy voodoo on you! Neat huh?"  
  
"Charlie... this- this is incredible." Castiel felt a massive wave of gratitude toward this complete stranger, " How did you possibly acquire such powerful items?"  
  
"Oh y'know just took a little stroll down the Yellowbrick Road and beat a Wicked Witch with her own broom. Not really. But basically." Charlie bobbed her head side-to-side, flinging her red locks dramatically, "Anyway, old granny britches had some pretty sweet stuff stashed away."  
  
Castiel accepted the batter-looking gold coin reverently, holding it carefully by its leather cord, "I don't know how to express my thanks for this favor Charlie. I assure you that I shall repay this debt one day."  
  
"Hey, whoa, easy there sailor." Charlie waved a dismissive hand, "Starting to sound like those winter fae. Friends do each other favors because we want to - not cause they want something in return... Although." She suddenly looked mischievous, "You _could_ spill the beans on the Winchesters." Her eyes popped wide with excitement, "OH! I TOTALLY ALMOST FORGOT!" Cas flinched at the abrupt decibel-spike, "What's the deal with you and Dean? Are you like, a thing? Is he your BOOOOOYFRIEND?"  
  
Castiel felt the telltale flush of heat that indicated that he was turning red and looked away quickly, "I'm sorry Charlie, we really need to get back to the woods before we lose the light."  
  
"Ooh denied!" Charlie pretended to plunge a ballpoint pen into her heart, falling back onto the bed dramatically, "Okay, fine. I guess you're right. Slick dodge, though, very impressive. You picked that trick up from Dean, didn't you - he LOVES avoiding my questions. What a butt." Charlie bobbed to her feet, "C'mon then Your Angel-ness, we'll take my car."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written on my phone so please excuse the errors, I promise I'll be back to fix them asap


End file.
